The New Girl In Town
by Derriere Cherries
Summary: When a young woman moves into Tintin's old flat, Tintin Is curious to find out more about her. When the two run into each other at a crime scene the two end up working together on a series of robberies throughout Brussels. Tintin/OC R&R!
1. Moving in

**Chapter 1**

It was a brisk fall morning in the city of Brussels. The air was fresh and the streets were still slightly wet from the morning's rain. A few people here and there had come out to brave the weather to go about their business, including Tintin, who was out for a walk with his faithful fox terrier, Snowy. Without any particular route in his mind Tintin found himself turning down Labrador Street, the road where he used to live when he had in his own flat. He noticed that a red moving truck was parked outside the apartment where he used to live. Its back doors were open and few cardboard boxes sat on the sidewalk. Tintin was almost positive that the little old lady that had lived across from him still remained; so he inferred that someone must be moving into his old flat. He wondered what sort of person could be moving in.

As he drew closer a young woman came down the steps, speaking to somebody inside the apartment. She wore a bright plum coloured cloche hat which sat atop long caramel coloured finger waves. He could not make out her features from his distance. The girl bent down to pick up one of the boxes. The box must have been water damaged because the entire bottom fell apart, expelling its contents onto the sidewalk below.

"Ah! Flimsy cardboard box!" She yelped as she bent down to pick up the broken pieces of what seemed to be a china set.

"Do you need any help?" Tintin asked as he reached to where she was.

The girl turned around surprised that someone had ended up behind her, "Oh, yes! Thank you!" She replied, smiling. Tintin did not move or say anything immediately; he had gotten a little distracted. Her smile was brilliant. Snowy whined for Tintin's attention. Tintin looked at snowy, back to the girl, then to the ground. He felt a bit awkward and wondered if she had noticed him staring. Large shards of china cups scattered the pavement and he knelt down to help the girl, who was already gathering the biggest shards. Tintin took the moment to get a closer look at her while she wasn't looking. She had soft features, a round face with rosy cheeks and a small nose that was slightly upturned. But her smile, it was something else. She had to be at least Tintin's age.

"I'm Millie by the way" she said, tossing the debris into another box before holding out her hand. "Millie Starling."

"Tintin," He said, grasping her hand and giving it a good shake.

"Tintin! What an interesting name!" she said, smiling once more.

"And this is Snowy." Gesturing towards Snowy, who perked his ears and wagged his tail in response.

Millie stooped down to Snowy's level to pat his head. "He's a cutie that's for sure!" She grabbed one of the boxes on the ground; its top was open and was filled with various items. On the very top sat a camera, a rather professional looking and fairly new one. It had to be reasonably expensive and not the type of camera an ordinary person would own.

"You're a photographer aren't you?" Tintin asked pointing at the camera. Millie raised her eyebrows. "Why yes, I am. " She shifted the weight of the box "How did you know?"

"Your camera," Tintin answered simply. "It's far too professional looking for someone just to have that for recreational purposes." He shrugged his shoulders and slid his hands into his coat pockets. "I just assumed."

Millie chuckled lightly while adjusting the weight of the box again. "What are you? A detective?"

Tintin laughed back "Journalist."

"Oh! I thought I'd try to be impressive and guess your job as well." She said jokingly, moving the boxes weight a third time.

"Do you need help with that?" Tintin asked noticing that she seemed to be struggling with the weight.

"I think I'll be alright...but if you don't mind, could you help me with that box over there?" she asked gesturing to the box behind her, filled to the brim with books. "It's the last one and it'll save me a trip." Millie felt a little guilty to be asking a perfect stranger help her move, but he did after all, offer.

Tintin walked over to box and picked it up, it wasn't too heavy but it was certainly not light. He glanced at the different titles on the top layer of books. Jane Erye by Charlotte Brontë, Charles Darwin's an origin of species, Shakespeare's a midsummer's night dream, and quite a few of Agatha Christie's novels, to name a few. She had quite an array of different stories. Tintin would've liked to borrow some of the Christie novels.

"I'm in number two. Follow me" Millie said, already climbing the steps.

So she was moving into Tintin's old flat. How interesting. "So, where are you from?" asked Tintin, trying to keep somewhat of a conversation going.

Millie looked behind herself to answer Tintin's question, but kept walking. "I just moved here from Lille, in France."

"Oh? What brings you to Brussels?" Tintin asked, curious why she would make the fairly large move.

Millie got to the top of the steps and placed the box on the floor outside her door. She rolled her shoulders. "I needed a change." She looked around as if she was going to say something rather silly, then smiled "I guess you could say I was looking for adventure!" she laughed.

Tintin was surprised. He wasn't sure if her idea of adventure was the same as his. He would have liked to know but he didn't bother asking. He smiled and said "Adventure here? Stranger things have happened." He placed the box on the ground.

"I always seem to end up in interesting situations even when I don't try." Millie said opening the door and pushing one of the boxes through the door with her foot. "It was nice meeting you ."

"You too." Tintin said, thinking about what she had said about looking for adventure. This Millie starling seemed to be quite interesting, and Tintin felt the urge to go and ask her more questions. He waved goodbye and made his way back down the steps. Seeing that his master was leaving, Snowy followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is my first fan-fiction so don't mind me if you find this terrible! I hope you don't though! Reviews are always welcomed! :D Sorry this seems a little short. I promise they will get longer though! <strong>

**I'm hoping people are reading this, but if you just read this it means you read the chapter so thank you! **


	2. Bank Robbery

**Ummm, just a heads up, somethings weird with the formatting and for some reason takes the names of people out randomly! I don't know what it is...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Tintin strolled through the front doors of the _Le Petit Vingtième._ Various employees greeted him as he made his way through the foyer to the elevator. Tintin was there to see the editor, old man John Wedel, if there was anything happening around the city that was story worthy. Tintin looked to snowy while riding the elevator.

"Hopefully there's something good this time, eh snowy?" Snowy barked and wagged his tail.

The elevator dinged, and Tintin was now on the right floor. The editor's office was at the very end of a long carpeted hallway. There were no other rooms on this floor, except for a desk outside 's door for his assistant, Clarisse. Clarisse was an attractive young woman, with the ability to talk like there was no tomorrow. She stopped what she was doing when she saw Tintin coming down the hallway.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tintin!" She said as she flipped her auburn pin curls. She rested her head in her hands and looked up at him.

"Afternoon, Clarisse." Tintin replied, checking his watch, completely oblivious to her advances. "Is Mr. Wedel in?"

Clarisse certainly knew how to charm a man, and everyone knew it. She could charm any man, any man except for Tintin. Tintin was certainly a clever boy on plenty of subjects but he never would have guessed that Clarisse fancied him.

Clarisse frowned and grabbed the papers she was working on before. "Go right ahead." She huffed.

Tintin knocked or the hardwood door to the office. "Come in" replied the gruff voice of John Wedel. Tintin opened the door and walked through.

"Good afternoon, Sir"

"Tintin! My boy! Come in!" Mr. Wedel Chortled as he waved his hand and leaned back in his chair. Mr. Wedel was an old man with a grey, receded hair line and a brown pinstriped suit. He had started out at the _Le Petit Vingtième _as a paper boy and over time worked his way up the ladder to become the editor in chief. It must have been his most proud achievement because he would tell the story whenever it was possible. Tintin had heard the account at least three times.

"I was wondering if there was anything news worthy today." Tintin asked.

"I've got just the thing for you." Mr. Wedel chuckled and waved his finger at him. "Got a phone call earlier this morning. There's been a robbery at the KBC bank." He handed Tintin the file on the crime.

"Great snakes! That's the biggest bank in Belgium!" Tintin gasped. "I'll be on my way now."

"Good luck!"

Tintin turned on the spot and practically sprinted out of the office. He was anxious to get to the scene of the crime while everything was still intact. Clarisse jumped and waved as Tintin ran passed but he did not notice. Snowy barked in excitement and ran along Tintin's side.

* * *

><p>The crime scene was incredibly crowded when Tintin arrived. The front steps were blocked off with tape and policemen surrounded the area. Tintin navigated through the crowds of reporters for other newspapers and pedestrians. When he finally reached the steps a police man stopped him from getting through. The policeman held out his arm.<p>

"No pedestrians beyond this point."

"No, I'm a journalist; I'm here investigating this case." Tintin told him and he held up an identification card. The police man eyed the ID for a moment and sighed.

"Alright go on."

Tintin made his way up the steps to the bank. Tintin surveyed the scene from the front door. The robber certainly did not mind making a mess if it meant getting what he wanted. The windows were smashed and glass covered the floor. A body bag was in the back corner. Policemen scattered the scene, examining bodies, dusting for prints, or guarding the area. Tintin stepped through the door, trying to be cautious. Snowy stayed at the entrance.

"Careful! Don't step there!" shouted a feminine voice.

Tintin turned around and saw the unmistakable plum coloured cloche hat.

"Hello Mr. Tintin!"

"Miss. Starli-"

Suddenly the flashbulb went off on Millie's camera and Tintin jumped in surprise. "Sorry!" she laughed "Sometimes I accidentally hit the button and flash, bang, wallop!" Tintin blinked a little dazed from the flash.

"Quite alright..." he said, still blinking trying to get his vision back. "I would have never thought you were a crime scene photographer."

Millie walked around Tintin and snapped a picture of a sectioned off area with a broken window. She wound a dial on her camera and took another picture at a different angle.

"Well yes, I do a bit of free lancing on the side as well." She said and popped the back of her camera open. She dug her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a film canister. "You know... sceneries or portraits." She snapped the back shut with the new film inside. "So what brings you here?"

"Turns out that I'm investigating this case," Tintin said "This is actually the second large robbery that's happened this month and I have a feeling they might be connected."

"You think so?" Millie commented as she pulled a coin out of her pocket and placed it next to some blood drops on the marble floor. The camera went off as she took another picture. "Take a look around, see what you can find."

"Don't mind if I do." Tintin replied, stepping over the glass shards. He surveyed the scene; nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. It looked like a regular crime scene, glass, blood, bullets the whole nine yards. Unfortunately, Tintin had not been to the break in at one of the large theatres earlier in the month. Because of this he didn't have much to compare until he got some more results about both of the robberies. He made his way behind the teller's counter; nothing seemed to be there either, until he noticed a piece of ripped paper under one of the desks. He assumed that it was probably just a deposit slip or something along the lines of that, but he got down on his knees to check it anyways. The piece of paper read:

_Dig a perfect hiding place_

_in a pharaoh's resting space._

There was nothing more but it seemed to be part of some sort of poem. Tintin wasn't sure what to make of it. He straightened up from behind the desk.

"Miss. Starling-"

Millie turned around, "Just call me Millie, Tintin."

Tintin nodded and carried on "Did you happen to see any bits of paper like this?" he asked, holding up the scrap he had found.

"I did actually!" She said pulling out a scrap of paper just like the one in Tintin's hand. "But I never thought it meant anything its just got nonsense on it. Here listen to this; _seek out a form to hide behind._" She shrugged her shoulders and sighed "What on earth is that supposed to mean!"

Tintin smiled; it was part of a poem! He ran out from behind the desk quite excited at the prospect that he might have found something. "No, see I have a piece of paper like that too!" Millie handed her scrap of paper to him. "See! These two pieces fit together!"

Millie was surprised "So they do!" she gasped "There's got to be another piece in here somewhere!"

Tintin and Millie began to search around the bank for the last bit of paper. After a bit of looking Millie found the scrap, discarded behind a potted plant. "Over here! I've got it!" She cried. She handed it to Tintin who taped all the pieces together. He read it out loud.

_Dig a perfect hiding place_

_in a pharaoh's resting space._

_seek out a form to hide behind._

_The king of gods will do just fine._

"Crumbs! What does that mean?" Tintin asked. Sure, he had found this interesting clue but he hadn't the slightest idea what it meant. He looked at Millie and she replied by giving him a look that signalled that she didn't have a clue either.

"Do you mind if I take this?" Tintin asked.

"I guess it's not a problem, I don't see it being too important to the crime."

Tintin gave her a look that said otherwise "Thank you for your help Millie, I'm sure I'll figure out what this means."

"Be sure to let me know if you do!" She yelled back at Tintin as he made his way out the door, snowy following right behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! The end of chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it and continue to read this story! :)<strong>

**Also! if you wanted to know what millie looked like I do have a drawing of her on my DeviantArt! My DA is posted on my profile. **


	3. Putting the pieces together

**Chapter 3**

Tintin had thought long and hard about the strange poem that he had found at the bank earlier. He had checked the library to see if there was anything of the likes but it seemed that the poem was of someone's own composition. None of his own books contained anything either.

He sat there consumed in his own thoughts for quite some time, slouching in one of the big arm chairs by the fire in the marlinspike manor. Snowy lay on his belly snoozing, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Captain haddock strolled by the fire when he noticed Tintin sulking in the chair.

"What you got there Lad?" He asked

Tintin snapped out his daze and sat up. "Oh! Captain I didn't see you there. "

Captain Haddock pointed at the bit of paper in Tintin's hand again and Tintin slid back down in the arm chair.

"Oh. Yeah. This. It's this odd poem I found at the scene of the bank robbery this afternoon but I can't make anything of it. "He said tiredly.

"Well let me take a crack at it!" Captain haddock replied and took the poem out of Tintin's hand. He read it over a few times his face growing more confused the more he read it.

"I haven't got a clue!" The captain exclaimed.

Tintin snorted "Neither do I."

"Maybe you'll figure it after a good night's rest." The captain suggested and he set the poem down on the table.

"A fine idea Captain." Tintin said, getting up out of the chair and stretching before he sauntered up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was a beautifully sunny morning and the sun shone through the curtains in Tintin's room. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter from the light. He thought he might as well get up seeing as he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Snowy whined at his master to get up, he wanted his breakfast. Snowy would get his breakfast himself if it was possible, but alas, with no opposable thumbs he needed someone to fill his food bowl. Tintin rolled over and groaned. He wanted to stay where he was.<p>

"Alright..." he sighed.

Tintin barely got any sleep at all, his dreams filled with questions about that stupid poem, the crime scene, and Millie, which he found strange as he had only met her a few times. He got himself up and out of bed and sat on the edge. He looked over at Snowy, who was already waiting at the door, his little stubby tail wagging back and forth. Tintin got dressed before opening the door to let snowy out, who rushed down the hall, skidding around the corner on the slick tile floors.

Tintin walked into the kitchen and filled up Snowy's bowl. Captain Haddock was seated at the kitchen table, his large nose in the morning paper, his coffee sitting untouched on the table. Tintin buttered a piece of toast and sat down across the captain, reading the front page of the newspaper.

"Great snakes!" he yelled.

The captain jumped and slammed the paper down on the table. "Good lord boy! Scared me half to death! What!"

"The paper! The front page of the paper! May I have it please?" Tintin asked.

The captain huffed, "That's it?" and gave Tintin the front page of the paper. Tintin read the headline of the paper.

"_Hatshepsut's treasures on display at the natural history museum."_

Tintin kept reading, "the grand opening is March 24. That's this Friday!"

"And what does this all mean?" The captain asked, he had no idea where Tintin was going with this.

"The poem! I bet that's the next place the robbers are going to target!" Tintin exclaimed. He quickly rose out of his seat with a determined look on his face. The captain looked confused.

"What?"

"I've got to go! Now that I've got a lead I know where to look!" He grabbed his coat and called for snowy.

"Look where?"

Tintin paused in the middle of the kitchen. "I should call Millie...No, I'll do that later." He added under his breath.

"Who's Millie!" The captain shouted as Tintin rushed out of the kitchen and out the door.

Tintin was headed to the _Le Petit Vingtième _and then to the library. Tintin was in a good mood again, and even though he didn't get much sleep the night before he felt full of energy. There was nothing like a good mystery!

* * *

><p>Tintin emerged from the library hours later, it was now late afternoon. After some investigation Tintin learned that the two previous robberies were performed by two crooks that worked for a notorious crime boss in Belgium. It was thought that the person that ran the organization did little of the actual stealing but instead had a small group of skilled henchmen that did the work for him. Tintin felt proud that he had finally figured this out. Especially since Millie sounded a bit skeptical that he would figure it out when he last spoke to her at the crime scene. He found a phone booth and asked the operator for her number. A few rings sounded and she picked up.<p>

"Um, Hello?" she answered.

"Millie? This is Tintin."

"Ohh! Tintin!" her tone changed to be more cheerful "I'm glad you called. How are you?"

"Great. And I've got some good news; you remember that poem we found at the bank, right?" Tintin asked

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I've got a lead and I think I know who's behind it."

"You do?" Millie asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Yes, and I think the opening of the Hatshepsut display at the natural museum will confirm it."

"How exciting!" Millie said. She paused a moment "Uh, Tintin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can do me a favour?" she asked.

"I suppose so! What can I do?"

"Well you see...I'm actually very glad you called. I'm in a bit of a predicament. I, well, I'm sort of stuck here, and I can't get out." She said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Stuck where?"

"In a drawer."

"Pardon me?"

"In a drawer." she repeated "I mean, well, it's a little hard to explain but I think Mrs. Finch is out and nobody can hear me inside of the apartment and I can't reach my phone dial..." She trailed off. "Do you remember where I am?"

Tintin couldn't help laughing a bit "yes I do, I'll be right over."

"Thank you so much." Millie said sounding a bit exhausted.

Tintin hung up and chuckled again. He gave snowy a pat on the head and they made their way over to Labrador Street. It was only a short walk from where he was.

Tintin made his way up the front steps and through the front doors. He climbed the short flight of steps to the first floor. He knocked on the door but then realized that Millie wouldn't be able to answer it if she was stuck like she had told him.

"Come in!" She yelled from behind the door. "It's open!"

Tintin opened the door to her apartment. He looked around, it looked quite different since he was living there.

"Millie?" he said, he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Right here..."

Millie was sitting in the floor of her living room in quite an awkward position. Tintin walked around to face her and he noticed that she was indeed, stuck. She had somehow jammed her hand into one of the drawers of a large Edinburgh dresser that was against the wall. Tintin wasn't quite sure to laugh or feel sorry for her. He stifled a smile by sputtering out a comment.

"H-how does this even happen?"

Millie frowned and got up on her knees to stand up. She must have gotten tired and tried to sit down.

"I was trying to grab a photograph that had fallen behind the drawer."

Tintin leaned over to look in the drawer. "How long have you been stuck?"

"All day." She sighed.

"Oh dear. Here, I think I can get you out." Tintin chuckled.

After a bit of struggling and clever manoeuvres Millie managed to free her hand.

"Thank you!" she said, sounding relieved. She rubber her wrist and rolled it around.

"So!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips "What's this evidence you were telling me about?"

"I'll be happy to show you"

"I'll make some tea!" she said and bustled off to the kitchen.

Tintin finally got a good look at the apartment, he found it funny that with just some different furniture a place could look completely different. Aside from the large Edinburgh dresser there were a few book cases, plants, and a floral patterned couch. Covering the walls were quite a few framed posters and playbills from different musicals. Tintin read them over; Cabaret, Half a Sixpence, Unsinkable Molly Brown, Guys and Dolls, and Annie Get Your Gun, to name a few. But the biggest poster was from a musical called "Thoroughly Modern Millie." He chuckled at this before following Millie into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Theres chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! And don't mind me I know most of those Musicals are a bit before their time but you know, just imagine they aren't! :) Ta-ta! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Have a seat." Millie said and gestured to the round hardwood table behind her. Tintin took her offer and sat down. Millie busied herself by filling the kettle with water and pulling out a few china mugs. The kitchen was silent aside from the occasional clinking of mugs and spoons, or the upbeat musical tune Millie was humming. Tintin found himself just watching her, and he was content to stay like that but realized he should probably strike up a conversation.

"I see you like musicals." He said.

Millie turned around and beamed at him, "I _love _them." She gushed.

Tintin laughed at her reaction. He leaned back in his chair "I can't say I've seen any. I interviewed the lead in a musical once though."

Millie stopped what she was doing completely. The look on her face was that of shock and she was staring at him right in his eyes. Tintin felt his face go hot and he shifted in his chair, uncomfortable.

"What!" he said, flustered.

"I just can't believe you've never seen a musical! There's so many! I thought everyone had seen at least one." She said surprised and she turned back to the kitchen counter.

She returned with two mugs of hot tea. She slid one across the table to Tintin, who thanked her. She blew on her tea to cool it down. "You have to promise me you'll go see one?" she said quite serious.

"Well I don't-"

"I'm the type of girl who doesn't take 'no' for an answer, Tintin!" She giggled. "The look on your face, you look so confused." She said trying to stifle breaking out in full laughter.

Tintin raised his eye brows and smiled a bit. Millie rested her head in her hand.

"So. What were you going to tell me about this evidence you found?"

"Right! Well..." Tintin pulled out a few photos and some newspaper clippings that he had gotten from the library. He also had the article from the morning's paper about the treasures of Hatshepsut opening at the museum.

"See these two men here?" He pointed at the two photographs picturing one burly looking man with a fat neck and a big bushy moustache, which made him look like a walrus in Millie's opinion. The other was a seedy looking man, a fedora perched on the top of his head and a tooth pick hanging out his mouth.

"Yeah, what about them?" Millie asked.

"These two are the criminals that robbed the theatre earlier this month and now they're also the two that robbed the bank." Tintin said pushing forward two news paper headlines about the robberies. Tintin smiled a bit "Are you catching on yet?"

"Not quite yet. Go on." Millie answered.

He handed her the article from the morning paper. "This was this morning's head line."

Millie took the clipping and read it over, skimming the article. She jumped suddenly "Oh my! You think they're going to try and rob the museum!" she cried.

"Exactly!" Tintin exclaimed, pushing himself up from his chair in excitement. "It fits completely with that poem we found!"

Nodding hastily Millie read out a sentence from the article. "_The Royal Belgian Institute of Natural Sciences is proud to hold an opening VIP gala this Friday, March 24, 1950. Hatshepsut's treasures will be out in the open for all to see." _

Millie looked up from the paper astounded. "You think that they'll try and target it at the gala when it's out in the open!"

Slightly smug, Tintin sat back down on his chair "right you are again!" he said, fixing the collar on his coat and smirking.

Millie raised her eyebrows and leaned back in her chair "Alright, I'm quite impressed that you figured that out. If I had my hat on I'd tip it to you."

"Why, thank you." Tintin chuckled and he nodded.

"Now, do you think you could use the help of a little crime photographer from France?" Millie asked making a little pose and blinking.

Tintin laughed again "I think I perhaps could."

"There's nothing I like more than catching some baddies in my spare time! You can count on me!" and Millie winked.

"Alright, I think I can get us into the gala, just make sure you look the part, I'm almost sure this will be a black tie affair."

"I'll break out my good shoes."

Tintin collected his papers and photos, stuffing them back into his coat and stood up. Millie stood up as well and the two walked back to the door.

"Thanks for the tea and I'll see you at the gala then?" Tintin asked turning around once he stepped out the door.

"Precisely Tintin! See you then!" She said waving as she closed the door behind her.

Millie smiled to herself. Two weeks in Brussels and she was already getting herself into something exciting! She did not regret the move one bit and Tintin, he was just too interesting for her not to ignore. She turned her radio on and sat down on the couch, still smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Tintin hung his coat on the coat hanger in the lobby of Marlinspike Hall. He found the Captain by the fire lounging in an arm chair with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He greeted Tintin with a shake of his glass.<p>

"Captain, I hope you've got a good suit around."

The captain narrowed his eyes. "Why would I need a suit Tintin?"

"Because we're going to a gala at the Royal Belgian Insatiate of Natural Sciences." Tintin said

"What?"

"For Hatshepsut's treasures!"

"Lad, do you mind telling me what's going on in that crazy ginger head of yours?" Said the captain after taking a big swig from his glass.

"With pleasure Captain." And Tintin sat down in the arm chair across from Captain Haddock with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Huzzah! Chapter 4 is done! Sorry I took forever to update! And sorry it's sort of on the short side! but stay tuned for the next chapter! :)<strong>


End file.
